


First Dance

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, fluffy fluff, in which Merrill has a secret talent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one tradition Hawke insists on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

“Oh, come on, Fenris. It’s a Fereldan wedding tradition.”

Fenris wasn’t sure that this—a brief ceremony made up on the spot by a tipsy, grinning Isabela with Varric and the apostates standing witness—truly constituted a wedding, but he obliged nonetheless, allowing Selena Hawke to lead him out onto the deck of the ship.

“I don’t know how to do this,” he said apologetically as she positioned his left hand at her waist and clasped his right in her own.

Hawke smiled, rising up to kiss his nose. “Don’t worry. It’s not that hard. Besides, everyone’s far too drunk to care,” she added in a conspiratorial whisper.

Fenris laughed, carefully following along as Hawke began to move them in a wide circle. “Don’t we need music?”

“Ooh!” Merrill cried, raising her hand. “I can sing! Shall I, Hawke? The Dalish have lovely wedding songs!”

“Go for it,” Hawke said.

A clear, operatic soprano rang through the night sky, and the newlyweds whipped their heads around to confirm that Merrill was, indeed, its source. Varric, Anders, and Isabela looked equally astounded.

“Did not see that coming,” Hawke confessed with a laugh. “Well. There’s our music. Are you happy now?”

Fenris smiled, holding her close. “I have never been happier.”

“You big marshmallow, you.”

He chuckled. “Shut up, Hawke.”


End file.
